1. Field of the Disclosure
The present inventions relate to bending apparatuses for bending sheet-like material to form corrugations on the sheet-like material such that, for example, multiple corrugated sheets can be stacked to form a honeycomb-like structure, such as for a catalyst for an automotive catalytic converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A honeycomb-like structure for a catalyst carrying precious metals is known to be manufactured by bending sheet-like material made of mainly inorganic material to form corrugations (continuous irregularities) in the sheet-like material and then by stacking the corrugated sheets. One example of such a bending apparatus has a pair of mating gears that have teeth configured to form a desired corrugation on a sheet-like material by passing it between the mated teeth to transfer the tooth shape to the sheet-like material.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-055028 discloses a receiving die formed on a support surface. The support surface has a plurality of corrugations (recesses). A sheet-like material is laid on the supporting surface. A plurality of pressing dies correspond to the recesses of the supporting die are pressed down toward the sheet-like material on the supporting die and the recesses of the supporting die to form corrugations.